1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and in particular, to facilitating transfer of a communication session between apparatuses via wireless interaction.
2. Background
Electronic communications have evolved to a point where they are no longer tied to any particular medium. For example, simple telecommunications over wired carriers have now given way to high-capacity wireless systems. Wireless mobile apparatuses (e.g., cellular handsets, smartphones, etc.) may provide communication for various services. In addition to the wireless communication of voice, these apparatuses may be enabled to wirelessly exchange data in support of various functionalities in areas such as location and navigation, productivity, social media, entertainment, etc. These example functionalities may be supported through a variety of wired and wireless communication mediums that may be simultaneously active within a device. Wireless communication mediums may operate over different ranges and in different capacities, making some wireless communication mediums more appropriate in view of the designated use.
At least one challenge presented by the above evolution of new communication technology is making different technologies work together. Users often rely upon a combination of different apparatuses throughout their day. For example, a user may default to using landline communication when stationary (e.g., at home, at the workplace, etc.) due to various advantages such as lower (or possibly no) usage cost, improved performance, improved security, allows for reserving mobile apparatus resources (e.g., battery life), etc. Then, when users are mobile (e.g., commuting to work, school, errands, etc.) they may rely upon wireless communication devices such as mobile handsets, smart phones, etc. In addition, users may have more than one apparatus of a particular type, such as two wireless communication devices, because one apparatus may be dedicated to work use while another apparatus is for personal use. Groups of users may also interact wirelessly wherein each user in the group has their own wireless communication device.
One example interaction is transferring an active communication session between apparatuses. In view of the above, such transfers may occur between a landline apparatus and a wireless apparatus, between wireless apparatuses, etc. A readily apparent benefit would be the ability to continue an important conversation initiated at a first fixed location (e.g., at home over a landline connection) while commuting to a second location (e.g., while driving to work) and then while at the second location via a different communication medium (e.g., at the office via a voice-over-internet-protocol (VoIP) connection). Another possible usage scenario would be the ability to pass an active communication between wireless apparatuses (e.g., to a friend's wireless handset). While such interaction may currently be possible, the manual configuration involved in instructing the apparatuses on the desired conveyance may be cumbersome to even advanced users, may negatively impact user experience, and thus, may prove prohibitive to regular usage.